Look Here, Hobbit
by ducktales323
Summary: Klaine: Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt, you can't eat that, it has like, 400 calories in it."  
>"Crap. I forgot."<br>Kurt, Mercedes, and the William McKinley High School Cheerleaders were seated in the centre table of the cafeteria, on a miserable Ohio Monday. They sat in that very spot, every day, for the whole year. It was the 'popular table'. On the table next to them were the Titans, McKinley's football team, filled with the toughest, biggest, and stupidest guys in the school, and on the table behind them was the Hockey Team.

Kurt sat at this very table everyday, because he had a reputation to uphold. He would not want to be, in any circumstances, on the table far west of the cafeteria, the AV geeks, or the table near the doors, the nerds, and under no circumstances did Kurt want to be at the Glee Club table, the table filled with preppy singing losers.

Don't get him wrong, Kurt had the best voice in the school by far, and everyone knows it. He sings in the Cheerios to add an element of pure awesome to their routines, but there is no way he would give up his stellar reputation in the Cheerios to be part of the 'let's-all-hold-hands-and-sing-about-our-feelings' group.

"I mean, how hard is it to find a decent guy around here. Puck is great in bed, but is an idiot. Seriously, all of the good guys must be either religious, or gay, and even Hummel here doesn't have a boy."  
>"Thanks Santana. You're really one with words." Kurt replied snarkily, tongue dripping with sarcasm.<br>"What? I say it like it is. I'm a bitch, it's what we do."  
>"Whatever. I'm getting ready for biology." Kurt stood up, throwing his bag over his shoulder and shoving his chair under the table in an irritated manner.<p>

Kurt was in a bad mood. He had received detention for the rest of the week, first thing this morning in English, when Ms Irvine had told him to pay attention, and he had told her to pay for some clothes that aren't from a second hand store. He's used to getting detention, what with the way he talks back to teachers and picks on other students, but usually Coach Sylvester can get him out of it. Instead, she said she was too busy with trying to steal the glee clubs set list that she didn't have time to train the cheerios this week, meaning he had to go to detention.

"Fuck." Kurt slammed his locker shut. He had left his biology book at home. Looks like he was going to have to share with a loser. He didn't take advanced biology with anyone from the cheerios or the football team. They're all too dim witted to understand it. There were two guys from the hockey team, but they always sit together in the back and throw paper planes and spitballs all lesson, and Kurt didn't need either of those things messing up his hair.

The bell rang, and he strutted off to the biology lab. Mr Harveys was already there setting up, as well as a few nerds and kids from glee club. Ew.

"Mr Harveys, I left my text book at home, do you have a spare?" Kurt said in a bored tone.  
>"That isn't very good initiative Mr Hummel. Perhaps you could sit in the front row today, and share with Mr Flannigan, or Mr Anderson?"<p>

Oh God. Kurt didn't want to actually talk to those dweebs. One of them was wearing a purple bow tie and suspenders, and so much hair jel that it looked like a helmet, and the other was wearing a green shirt with Horseshoes and gold four leafed clovers on it.

"Fine, Harveys."  
><em>"Kurt."<em> He said sternly.  
>"Sorry. Thankyou <em>Mr<em> Harveys." He replied is a bored sing-song voice.

He took a seat next to the Scottish loser, or wherever the hell he was from.  
>"Top O' the morning Lad, you're sharing my book yeah? my name's Rory, just came here from Irela-"<br>"Oh god, can you be quiet. Your voice is giving me a headache."  
>"…I-"<br>"Seriously, shut it, I can't understand what you're saying. Next time, if you come to a foreign country, learn how to speak their language.

It was silent for a second before Kurt heard a sniff and looked across to see the kid with hid head hanging down and tears dripping down his face.

"Ugh, please, get a life, Ireland."

"Excuse me? That is _not _how you talk to a person."

Oh Great. The other dork was now trying to pick a fight with him.

"Look here, hobbit, unless you want a bunch of orange ice dumped in your face, I suggest you shut your mouth."

The guy was staring at Kurt. It was a bit unnerving actually.  
>Him and the foreign one swapped seats so that he was now sitting next to Kurt just before class begun.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Well, the first chapter was sort of an experiment, and I sort of forgot to put an introduction at the start and am currently too lazy to go and edit it, so I'll just write it here:**  
>Welcome to my probably really crappy fan fiction! The idea behind this story is that Kurt is a cheerleader, and Blaine is a sort of a 'dweeb'. Kurt's a sarcastic bitch, and is horrible to everyone, so you're probably going to really like his character...<br>I don't know how long this story will go for, but let's just see how we go shall we? I'll keep writing if you guys like it.  
>Enjoy lovelies! x<p>

Biology was not a fun lesson for Kurt. The dweeb next to him practically threw his book at Kurt, and ignored him for the rest of the lesson. To irritate him, Kurt decided to continually kick his chair for ten minutes, but the only retaliation he received was a glare and an annoyed look, so Kurt gave up. He was still pissed off because his detention was nearing closer every minute. And sitting in the most boring class he took was pretty tedious too.

The bell rang for the end of the day. The nerd stood up, snatched his book back and walked out with his buddy, Ireland.

Honestly, how can some people be allowed to dress like that? It's like the laws against fashion.

Kurt stood up slowly and dragged himself from his chair to the detention room. This wasn't going to be fun…

"Okay guys, we have lots of work to do. Sectionals is coming up in a few weeks, and we sort of have a set list sorted out, but I think Sue may have found about it, so we're going to have to change some things. Also, Figgins wants us to perform at the next assembly, superintendent Stevens is coming for his annua inspection and he wants the assembly to end on a high note."

"I personally think that Finn and I should sing All I Ask of You from the Phantom of the Opera."

"How about C'mon and Love Me by Kiss?"

"Love On Top, Beyonce?"

"Rachel, Puck, Mercedes, they're all good suggestions, but I sort of already had something in mind." Mr Schuester replied.  
>"I was thinking something a little different. Something we don't do very often. Weightless by All Time Low, and I thought maybe Artie could sing lead?"<p>

There were murmurs of approval, and nods all around the room. All except Rachel Berry, but she's always fussy when she doesn't get her own way.

Blaine was slightly disappointed. He actually really liked this song, even though he wasn't a big fan of All Time Low, and knows almost every word to the song, so was a bit upset that mr Schue didn't pick him, but there's always next tie, and maybe even sectionals?

The clock read 4.30 so after some short choreography and lyrics sheets, Glee club was dismissed.

As Blaine was walking out, he noticed the cheerleader that was being incredibly rude to Rory and himself in biology sitting in the detention room.

Ha. That's what you get for being a self-righteous bitch, Blaine thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm going to try and make these chapters a lot longer. The other two were just experimental. **

"It's not my fault! Ms Irvine is just a bitch, and I can't help it if her clothing choices are poor."  
>"But you promised you would come! I need something new to wear on my date tonight! Sam's already seen a lot of my clothes, I need something else."<br>"Mercedes, You're in your cheerios uniform everyday. How could he possibly see all of your other clothes?"  
>"…I Just need something new to wear, okay Kurt?"<br>"Next time, I promise, but I have detention for the rest of the week, and coach can't get me out of it this time. She says she's got some massive plan brewing to destroy the dweeb club, and she needs to focus or something."  
>"Fine." Mercedes replied sourly.<p>

It was Wednesday. Kurt's favourite day of the week. And by favourite he meant the day of the week that he just wants punch everyone he sees in the face.

Wednesday's suck. They're smack bang in the middle of the school week, when everything is boring and seems the same and everyone is starting to get on your nerves, but you don't have the excitement of the weekend to look forwards to because it's still two days away.

Plus, his mother had died on a Wednesday.

Kurt just hated Wednesdays.

So to take his mind off of things, he decided someone needed a slushie. And how about that little nerd from glee club he saw walk past the detention room on Monday after school, look in, and laugh at Kurt's misfortune of ending up there.

Yep. That nerd was going to get it.

Blaine walked out of calculus in a crappy mood. This time next week, He has a French, History, and now calculus test. Plus, he still had to learn all of his choreography for the assembly next week.

He was stressed.

"Hey Blaine, are you alright?" Blaine noticed a concerned Mike Chang looking at him. "You loom tired."  
>"Yeah, I'm alright Mike, thanks, just got a lot of stuff I need to get done for next week that I'm going to have absolutely no time to do."<br>"Aw, you'll get through it, no worries, you're one of the smartest guys I know."  
>"You mean apart from you of course." Blaine said, smiling.<br>"Of course." Mike replied with a laugh. "Do you want me to get you a coffee or something? Keep you awake?"  
>"Actually Mike, I could probably use something cold right now."<p>

"How about a slushie?" Came a voice from behind Blaine.  
>Blaine turned around abruptly, startled at the voice. That was a stupid idea.<br>Orange ice was thrown into his face, stinging his eyes and freezing his nose.

"Hey!" Mike shouted from behind Blaine, shaking off the bits of ice that landed on himself. "You're not so tough, Hummel. If you didn't go around throwing slushies, anyone in this school could probably beat you up, you're so scrawny and little!"  
>"You really wanna go there?" Kurt snarked, throwing on his bitch face. "I might not be so tough, but I bet even your whole dweeb club couldn't beat up the whole football team and cheerios."<br>"That's right Hummel, keep hiding behind your minions. You know, one day, you're going to need us. And that's when we won't be there for you. Come on Blaine, Let's go clean this mess off you." Mike said, dragging an gaping mouthed Blaine, rubbing ice out of his eyes and off his face.

Kurt stood wedged to the spot. No one had ever talked back to him before, and to be honest, he felt a little scared of the Asian who had just towered over him and yelled straight into his face.

"Oh my…what… you…he…" Blaine stuttered.  
>"Planning on making sense anytime soon buddy?" Mike laughed.<br>"Sorry, I just can't believe you stood up to that dick."  
>"Yeah well, you didn't deserve that, and that guy needs hot iron shoved up his ass."<br>"ha. Yeah." Blaine sniggered. "Uggh, my hair is going to be ruined. AND my shirt."  
>"Dude, what is up with you and the hair gel anyway? Honestly, you lay it on so thick it might as well be a helmet."<br>"Hey, I don't have awesome hair like yours, Mike. It's all curly, and gets in my face, and it's just a big mess."  
>"Whatever."<p>

Blaine heard a beeping noise as he stuck his head under the faucet.

"Crap. Sorry dude, I gotta fly, I was supposed to meet Tina ten minutes ago."  
>"That's alright. Thanks Mike."<br>"No worries." Mike replied, already halfway out of the door.

Blaine sighed and looked into the mirror.  
>No guys ever going to want me now. Not a loser like me. Not with stupid hair and the height of a twelve year old.<p>

Blaine locked himself in one of the stalls and sat on the toilet whilst waiting for his shirt to dry, letting a single tear escape the corner of his right eye.

Kurt strolled into French, a little dazed about what had happened about fifteen minutes ago during lunch.

"Jesus fuck." Kurt mumbled to himself. There, in the front row, was a now wetter version of the loser he had slushied earlier. His hair was all curly and his shirt was splotchy and dark in the wet patches.

The dork, Blaise or Blake or whatever his name was looked up at him, with really sad and tired eyes.

To avoid any embarrassment/awkwardness, Kurt immediately walked to the back of the French classroom, only to be stopped in his tracks by madame Laurent.

"And where do you think you're going, Mr Hummel?"  
>"To sit down, maybe if you moved out of the way I could do just that, thankyou."<br>Kurt tried to sidestep her, but the petit woman stepped in front of him yet again.  
>"Oh no, remember last lesson Mr Hummel? I permanently moved you to the second row."<p>

He had forgotten actually. Just because Kurt was actually so good at French that he could insult people in french, including the teacher, didn't mean that he should be punished for knowing how to speak the language. His mother was actually French, and when he was little, he was taught phrases and words in both English and French. But apparently, knowing how to swear at people in French isn't considered smart, It is just rude, and he had earned himself a permanent seat in the second row.

This meant that he was sitting directly behind the kid he had slushied. How had Kurt not noticed that they were in the same class before?

French was one of Blaine's favourite lessons. He was actually pretty good at understanding and pronouncing words, even though he wasn't French himelf.

"Okay guys, in preparation for our test next week, I want you to pair up with the person next to you and discuss possessive nouns. Yes, in french, miss Pierce"

Kurt looked at the girl next to him. He didn't know what her name was, but he knew he was even more bored than he was and didn't care what he did. So he decided to Play.

"Tu ressembles à un toxicomane qui n'a pas dormi depuis trois jours et achète ses vêtements à partir d'un sans-abri."

Blaine spun around in his chair, cutting off what he was saying to Artie about 'Monica's house that she owns'. If he heard correctly, he had heard Kurt tell this girl that she looks like a drug addict.

Kurt noticed him staring.  
>"Problem?" He asked sarcastically.<br>"N-no." Blaine stammered before spinning back towards the front.

That's what I thought, Kurt said to himself.


End file.
